one_piece_cruisefandomcom-20200214-history
Quan Sei
Appearance Personality Quan is a man of action, who always believed that actions speak louder than words. His concern with his age and how his legacy will continue is a major thought in his head, but outwardly it never shows. He is brave as a lion, and is not afraid to speak his mind if need be. However, with those under his wing, he is a stern but rewarding teacher, offering moral guidance to those he deem in need of it. Despite his shortcomings, Quan Sei is an eager fighter and a tempered old man with a backbone. Dream To find someone to carry on the Quan name and legacy. Justice Moral Justice Profession *Navigator :Essential to any crew is the navigator. Without them a crew would have no idea where to go and would likely become stranded. Navigators can read maps and study the weather for any changes. It is the navigator that is in charge of the Log Pose. History The Quan familly has a long and rich history in East Blue. They were not a prominent family, but was also not poor. They were relatively normal until the "Quan" came along. Starting around a few decades before the death of Gol D. Rodger, a member of the Quan family went and joined the Marines, served his time, then came home and raised a family. However, he did not serve under his full name and only served as "Quan". However, he served with such ferocity and tenacity that pirates in East Blue feared the name "Quan". Learning of this, the family has sent their eldest child out into the Marines under the name "Quan" and the generation number. While the Quans of the first 5 generations were relative successes, the boy slatted for Quan Sei, while fit and ready, seemed very eager to fight. He would jump into fights head first instead of resolving them through words. His parents wondered if he'd be a good idea for the Marines. however, the boy only fought to protect the innocent and defend the weak, so his parents were fine with him. However, they felt that he should go out at the age of 30, much later than the past requirement of 20 for Quans before him, something that the boy got frustrated at and the rest of the family confused. At the boy reached his 30th year, his parents decided to let him go out and join the Marines. However, Quan Sei got very sick. It grew to the point where he couldn't even move at times. His parents sadly had to delay his heading out again, until he got better. This did not even happen until another 5 years, and Quan was pushed aside for the next generation. However, something peculiar happened. All of Quan's cousins and siblings could not bare a child. Those who did bore too late, and thus the family flew into chaos. Quan Sei was nearly 45, and ready to start a family of his own, when the family decided that he was the only choice for the "Quan Offering". He resisted 6 years before finally relenting and heading out to join the Marines at the late age of 51. Heading out, Quan hoped to be able to find someone who would be able and willing to take on the name for the family, and maybe then, would he be able to settle the thoughts in his head about family honor. Category:Ranger Category:East Blue Category:Navigator Category:Characters Category:Human